Not what I planed!
by Redemerald6
Summary: Emalean and Marsh had planned out the perfect weekend only to have a change of plans when two strangers appear in Emalean's front yard. Now, the two friends must return the fallen hikaris to their Yamis before shadow consumes all light.
1. Chapter 1

Not what I planed.

Chapter 1: Insert scream of choice here.

I don't own Yugioh. Slight Puzzleshipping and Tendershipping. Don't like, don't read.

Emalean pov

My name is Emalean Chance, I'm fifteen years old. I am attending a psycho ward of a high school. The name of which I can't offer. This story starts on the Friday before a three day weekend. I was planning on spending all three days with my best friend. But, that was interrupted by the fact that I fell ill on that Friday.

"Come on, Lean, you have to come tonight!" whined my best friend Marsh. Her whining was doing nothing for my major headache, and somehow I didn't think a loud party would help much more. "Sorry, Marsh. I'm way to sick. No way my mom will let me out of bed let alone the house." I said rubbing my throat as it got more painful. I heard Marsh groan in annoyance "Gods, it's just a little head cold. That shouldn't stop you from having fun." I rolled my eyes "Marsh, your definition of fun is my mom and I's definition of certifiable. I'd like to come home in one piece, please." she began to laugh. In the end, it was not party for me, but she would stop by with party favors and, of course, airhead, nerds, sprees, and enough skittles to feed two million families for eighteen years. She also promised the new Pokemon, Harry Potter, and Tim Burton movies.

I had agreed to ask my mom to let her stay with us for the weekend so we could have our fun. After we received permission we started our own, way funner, party in my room. Mom popped in with snacks every once in a while, but nothing really weird happened until we were in the middle of _Harry Potter and the goblet of fire_. We were at the scene where Harry was about to go against his dragon, when a huge earth-quack hit. I squealed as the violent shacking tossed me out of my bed and onto Marsh. I got off her quickly and ran to the window.

There was a gaping hole in my front yard. I ran outside and stood near the edge. Marsh was right behind me. We peeked in and almost at once jumped back in shock and fear. A huge figure of a man flew out of the chasm. We stared as it flew a little ways away from us and knelt, placing something gently on the ground. The man, if you could call him that, was huge, with robes of deep purple. His hood was up, so I couldn't see his face or hair. My attention went to the thing, or person, he just laid down. It was a boy, about my age, with crazy spiked hair in three different colors. Around his neck was an upside-down pyramid on a solid chain. I took a step closer and the man turned and vanished into thin air. "Oooookkkkaaayyyy, that enough weirdness for me." said Marsh.

She grabbed my hand and we ran into my house. I peeked out the window on the front door. The boy was still lying there, asleep if not dead. I bit my lip and went out carefully. "Any false move out of him and you scream bloody murder. Got it." I muttered to Marsh who nodded. We both approached with caution. When we were close enough, we saw he was breathing. I looked at Marsh, she returned the look.

I knelt down and touched his face. He was warm. I started to pull away when an other figure appeared. This one was a tall woman who was split in half one side dark with a demon wing, the other bright with an angel wing. She placed another boy on the ground. This one had long white hair and pale skin. I made my way to him as well. He was breathing "I think they're okay." I said. My voice cracked because my sore throat decided to kick in and remind me I shouldn't be under this much stress. 'This weekend is going to be longer then I thought.'


	2. Chapter 2

Not what I planned!

Chapter 2: I'm Bi-lingual and I don't know it! Now, who's Yami?

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Emalean pov

So what do you do when you end up with two complete strangers in your house without any parents or anything? Call the cops? Ask how they got there in the first place? Ooh, how about asking their names? Any of these would be the right answer, but not what I did. No, I fix them soup. Tomato to be specific. I'm new to this, so sue me!

The two boys looked uncomfortable in the house, but stayed silent. I brought in the soup and handed them the bowls. They drank it hungrily. "Whoa, slow down. You'll burn yourselves." I said a bit too late a the albino, who had drained his soup in two gulps, started choking and I had to get him some water to soothe his throat. The other boy watched in amusement. I didn't know what he was. Blond, brunette, or purple? They were both really pale, so I could tell they weren't from around here. I'm the palest kid in my school and I still have a pretty deep tan.

"Sooo, what are your names?" I said. Marsh stared at me in shock. "The fast eater is Ryou, and I'm Yugi." said the tri-head. I nodded and Marsh stared at me "You actually got that?" she asked. I looked at her "Yeah, he spoke plain English." now Yugi looked confused "He was speaking Chinese or something!" yelped Marsh. I blinked and looked at them. "Ha, ha, Marsh. That's funny. You know I can't speak a word of Chinese or Mandarin or Japanese." her jaw dropped "Dude, I have no idea what you said, but it was way too cool." I raised an eyebrow "Okay, is she losing it or is that me?" I asked. Ryou spoke for the first time "I'd have to say you. For one thing, we _are_ speaking Japanese and so are you." I couldn't help busting out laughing "Oh, man, I wish Ms. Kilger could see this." Marsh looked annoyed "Oh, now you speak normal." this only made the two on the other couch laugh. "What? What's the joke? Come on, don't leave me hanging!" I gripped her shoulders "I think you're about to pass the Jap. test." I turned to Yugi who had stopped laughing. I grinned and turned "We're Bi-lingual and don't know it." I sang to the tune of 'I'm sexy and I know it.' making the two on the couch laugh again. Apparently, that song spread everywhere.

Yami pov

I sat up and groaned in pain. The last thing I remembered was going out on a triple date with Yugi and Joey and Kaiba and Tristan and Serenity. We were about go into the movies, then everything went black. I looked around and spotted two other unconscious figures not far away. I started to head toward them when I recognized them. IT WAS MALIK AND BAKURA! I backed away quickly as Bakura began to stir. He sat up and held his head. "Dang, what the heck happened." he said, just not in those exact words. He looked around as I had and spotted myself and Malik, who was still on ice.

I decided it was wise to get ready to fight because Bakura looked livid. "Where the heck are we, Pharaoh!" he barked "Where is Ryou? What have you done with my light?" he threw a sphere of shadow magic at me. I dodged it and yelled back "Why is every time something happens Yugi and I are always the point of the blame?" I said angrily. Then, I remembered, Yugi wasn't here either. "Besides, I was about to ask you the same thing only about my light. Yugi's gone too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Not what I planned!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 3: Evacuate the dance floor.

Emalean pov

It's been two days since Yugi and Ryou showed up, and we were all getting cabin fever. I was getting frustrated at Marsh's whining so I gave in "THAT'S IT, WE GOING OUT!" I yelled to the house. Marsh grinned "Great, I know an awesome dance club, but two things first." I picked up my I-pod "Call the boys."

Yugi pov

Ryou and I came into the living room when Emalean called us. Marsh was holding an I-pod. "You two ever had a music fortune tell?" she asked and we shook our heads. "It's easy." Said Emalean "You just put an I-pod on shuffle and the song it plays is the one that will play right before some life changing event. Marsh and I always do one each before we go some place with a lot of music. And apparently we're all going to a dance club tonight."

I smiled "'Kay, let's do it." Emalean nodded "I'll go first." She took the music player and shook it and clicked the button twice. 'Evacuate the dance floor' by Cascada played. She grinned and passed it to me. I followed her example and, to my surprise, it played the exact same song. I shrugged it off until Ryou and Marsh got the same song as well. We did it six times before we decided none of us messed with the test. "You know what this means?" asked Marsh. We shook our heads. "We're all going to have the same life shattering moment. COOL!"

I didn't think it was.

Emalean pov

We all got changed and headed to the club. Upon arriving we were surrounded by awesome music, but no Cascada songs played. We danced and had a great time for about six hours. Then, it played. Our fortune song. I made eye contact with my friends and they nodded and got close to one another. We acted like we weren't concerned, but if you got closer you would here us talking about what to do. "If anything does happen it will be after the song ends. We should be ready for anything." I said careful not to look worried. They nodded.

The song I knew by heart seemed to take an eternity to end. The second it did all the lights in the club went out and drove the room into pitch dark. I reached out and grabbed hold of a hand "Whom I holding?" I asked. Ryou spoke "I think that's me. Who's got me?" I told him it was me "Come on, let's find the door. Marsh, Yugi, you here?" they confirmed that they were and we found each other's hands and made our way through the dark.

I found the door and we we're blinded by the sudden light. Yugi suddenly started laughing "What?" I asked "Hehe, we evacuated the dance floor." I felt a bubble of laughter rise in my chest and started giggling then chuckling, then laughing loudly. "Yugi? Ryou?" Called a voice behind us. "Marik?" they responded. I pointed at the boy and grinned "I found the fortune!" I yelped


End file.
